ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shuckle*
Welcome Hello there, I'm Leopard, one of the admins here along with Honey, Bloody and Bird. It's great that you've already started writing, but if I may, can I ask that you add the correct categories to your story, that is a rating, a story type and a personal category. Thanks, Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I will walk over your cold corpses 15:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Bloodstar18, the Founder and Co-Head Admin of the wiki. I first want to say that Leo, you are amazing, and I;m glad that I'm not the only one harrasing people over categories x3 Now then, I love your name, Shuckle is one of my favorite Pokemon. I'm glad you decide to join our wiki! Please make sure to add categories to ALL of your stories tho. Thats about it... ummm, call me Bloody :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just noticed that you haven't edited in a while, so I was just wondering, is everything okay? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shuckle, I saw on the edit history of one of your pokemon fanfics that you said you had brain block, I just wanted to say that you can make more stories on here if you want, that way you're still active. That's all x3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey I don't think I'm going to do my A Kanto Adventure pokemon fanfic, and I know you like Pokemon, so if you'd like to have it, you can. You can do whatever you want to it, but if you want to delete a page, just let me know :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) About Kuby101 If they continue to harass you on here, please let me know so I can ban him/contact Wikia Staff about him. As I've told him, this wiki is not a place to disbute other wikis' drama, and anybody who does so will be banned. As I could tell between your messages, you did not want him to message you on here, so you're not in trouble or anything. I just want you to know that if I see him (or any other non-member bringing another wiki's drama onto here), that they will be banned. Thanks, [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 21:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It's fine, I have had to deal with those types of people before (and if I remember correctly, I was once one of those users a long time ago) so I understand. Also, I could tell that you didn't bring it here, so it wouldn't make much sense to be upset with you x3. Oh, and I saw you leave a comment on Tawny's blog, are you coming back? [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 21:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I understand :) Regardless, if they continue to harrass you on this wiki, please let me know. I pretty much stalk the wiki, so I'll most likely see it. But if I don't, I'd appreate it if you'd message me x3 [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 21:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Guess we meet again, eh? How's it going? Silver (talk) 16:56, October 31, 2014 (UTC)